


Stand on a Midnight

by LadyDioptase



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Snowed In, game crossed magics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDioptase/pseuds/LadyDioptase
Summary: Link took them on this journey. Sidon doesn't know what for, but he regrets it-- For Link's sake. But all's well that ends well.





	Stand on a Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherryaid_Fountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryaid_Fountain/gifts).



“Are you quite sure you want to continue, Link?” the Zora asked, concerned for the shivering Hylian. Link’s pointed stare assured him that yes, despite conventional reason, they were going to keep trudging through the snowy mountains. 

“How are you not freezing?” Link rarely used his voice-- It was too cold to take his hands out of their protection from the wind and snow, just to sign. 

“I am a rather strong Zora,” Sidon explained with a pitying chuckle, “Water can reach very extreme temperatures in certain areas. Our skin gives us extraordinary skill with heat regulation, my friend.” He saw a puff of air in response. Link was headstrong for sure, but even he couldn’t pretend that the cold wasn’t making him suffer. Sidon pressed his lips tightly and moved closer to the Hylian’s side as they climbed the slope. 

It was bothersome that he still didn’t know why they were making such a journey. Link had given him minimal detail, only stressing that it would be of the utmost important to him that they go together, and in private. No guard, no escort, no one but the two of them. Glossing over the concern that followed such secrecy, Sidon had been intrigued by the proposal-- Not to mention that he wholeheartedly trusted Link. And so he agreed to every term and followed Link from the Domain. First they traveled to Kakariko for a brief stay in the village, taking a rest for the night and gathering supplies. Sidon tried to gently pry out more details from the little Hylian, to no avail, so they sat together by the fireside that night and shared soft conversations.

Link seemed nervous. That in and of itself was unsettling to the prince-- Usually Link was almost recklessly fearless. He chanced another glimpse over to the little Hylian and frowned. Red cheeks and ears glowed in the white abyss of snow around them, but sharp Zora eyes noted a faint tinge of blue beginning to show beneath his skin.

“Link. We must seek shelter,” Sidon implored, “I will not allow you to freeze.” The champion remained silent, unwilling to unsheathe his hands. He continued to trudge forward despite Sidon’s protest. “My friend, please.” Again, Link ignored him. Sidon bit back an exasperated sigh and snatched the little Hylian up in his arms, turning them around to head back down the mountain.

"S-Sidon!” Link tried to object. The Zora only shook his head and held the wriggling man tighter to his body.

“We passed a cave some time ago. You must warm yourself Link, we will build a fire inside,” he explained, tone firm and yet concerned. “I cannot provide you with enough warmth, much as I would like to try.”

* * *

 

“How lucky we are that we took shelter when we did,” Sidon mused, watching the far end of the cave. The snow hadn’t let up-- In fact, it was now a complete blizzard outside with nothing but white to see. Link let out a grumbled noise of agreement and shifted closer to their small fire. 

“I’m so sorry, my friend, but surely whatever errand you needed is not worth your health?” The Prince frowned again, reaching out to attempt comforting his companion. “You still haven’t told me exactly why we are here, but I cannot imagine it is more important than you.” A flush appeared on Link’s cheeks, accompanied by another huff as he turned his head away, though he allowed Sidon’s hand to rest on his arm. The Hylian was marginally warmer than before but still chilled to the touch.

Sidon pressed his lips together, concerned. He couldn’t just allow Link to stay so cold, but he was already wrapped up in his doublet and huddled by the fire. Pushing himself from the cave floor, Sidon moved to sit behind Link and pulled the Hylian into his lap, surrounding him and hoping to share his warmth. He felt Link tense, but despite that the slight tremor in his body slowly stopped. Pressing the Hylian’s back flat to his chest seemed to help.

“I….” Sidon started, finding his throat tight. He sighed softly and tried again. “I do wish that you would trust me enough to tell me whatever it is. Whatever you think you must suffer through this weather for. I do fear you never value yourself enough, but Link… This is most worrisome, I must admit.” His arms pressed Link tighter to his chest, cradling the Hylian. The two of them stayed close for a long while, silent and peaceful, while the blizzard raged outside. Thankfully, Link slowly started to warm up to an acceptable temperature.  They may have sat huddled together for minutes or perhaps hours, neither knew. Once he was sufficiently warm, Link carefully separated himself from Sidon enough to raise his hands to the firelight and sign.

“ _ I’m sorry I dragged you out here with me, _ ” Link apologized slowly. “ _ And its not that I don’t trust you. I do. I just.... _ ” The Hylian sighed, letting his hands fall as he turned his gaze away from Sidon.

The hesitation stung. Sidon tried not to let himself react too much before Link could finish, pushing himself closer to the champion and urging him to go on with a gentle touch to his shoulder. For a moment, Link glanced back at the Zora, blue eyes flickering back and forth between gentle gold.

“ _ I...wanted to surprise you _ .” Sidon blinked, still unsure of what Link would have wanted to surprise him with. He couldn’t keep himself from asking after his intentions.

“I’m sorry, my dear friend,” he started softly, “I don’t quite understand what you mean.” Link sighed, running a hand through his hair before he spoke again.

“ _ There’s a legend about this mountain. Do you know it? _ ” Mount Lanayru was a rather famous peak of the region, certainly. Sidon tried to pick through his memories for any further information that would be helpful but came up with nothing.

“I’m afraid I don’t. What I know is that there is an age restriction to who may come to the mountain, and that it is blessed by Nayru. Should I know something else?”

“ _ It’s about Nayru, _ ” Link started with a nod. “ _ Nayru is said to...to bless people who travel up the mountain together, with Nayru’s Love. It’s said that Nayru’s Love will strengthen devotion, and gift them with protection...But only to those whose-- Love is pure. _ ” As Link finished his explanation, he quickly looked away and wrung his hands together.

“Love…?”

“...Love,” Link whispered back.

They had never said the word. They weren’t courting or anything of the sort. In fact they had never really discussed their relationship, although it seemed like they both knew it extended somewhere beyond a treasured friendship.

Sidon smiled softly in the firelight and reached to pry Link’s hands apart, stroking over them as he neared.

“Link… How thoughtful of you. However,” he paused, squeezing the nervous Hylian’s hands, “I do not need Nayru’s blessing to feel strongly for you.” Link’s head snapped up to meet Sidon’s eyes but before he could get a single word out, their lips met. They met each other again and again with soft, pressing tenderness. Neither wanted to part from the other. Suddenly, a faint blue glow illuminated the cave, pulling the two out of their bliss as they searched for the source, but found none. The blue light enveloped them with warmth. 

“Is… Is this…?” Sidon breathed in wonder.

“ _ Nayru’s Love. _ ”

They were kept warm through the night, and come morning, the blizzard had passed. The trip down the mountain was still fraught with blistering wind and blowing snow, but neither of them felt a thing except the love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Sidon Appreciation Discord's Valentine's Event! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
